


Sickened

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: She can't stay away from what Evil does to her.  Despite her fear, she finds herself returning to his dungeon





	Sickened

It had been almost two months since the last time you had seen Evil. He had scared you with the knives and the blood. Scared you worse when he had shared you with Sanada. You had scared yourself with how much you had enjoyed it. You were terrified at the black hole you seemed to be falling down. Wondering where you would draw the line and tell him that was enough. That you were done. Or to tell him no he couldn’t do something. Because when you were around Evil that word seemed to disappear from your vocabulary. After your last play time with Evil you had to fake an emergency visit across the country to your family to hide the marks from your boyfriend. You had been furious when you saw how he had marked you. Furious, yet turned on beyond belief. Every day of the two weeks you had been holed up in that hotel room you had masturbated while looking at that brand in the mirror. 

You were sickened by yourself. You had to stay away from Evil. Go back to your nice normal vanilla lifestyle and forget all about the King of Darkness. Yet every day your craving was getting worse. You couldn’t turn off thoughts of the blood dripping down your body, staining your skin crimson. Couldn’t stop thinking about the knives biting into your skin while Evil fucked you. You couldn’t get the sting of pain from the whips and paddles he used on you out of your head. 

You were done. You told yourself repeatedly day after day. Evil was out. You were going to be a loving and faithful girlfriend and would have to just deal with a lackluster sex life. So what were you doing standing outside the LIJ locker room while your boyfriend and his teammates were out participating in a tag match? Knowing you were short on time you forced yourself to knock, a shiver going through you as Evil deep voice bid you entrance. 

Not wanting to be seen you quickly ducked inside, eyes going wide as you saw Evil was not alone as you had anticipated. The entire stable was sitting there and by the way they were watching you they were well-informed of your extra-curricular activities with their stable mate. You hated that the humiliation tearing through you was dampening your panties and looking at Evil you knew he was well aware of the affect they were having on you. 

“Evil, can I have a word with you for a moment?” You asked stiffly keeping your eyes on him and trying not to remember that Sanada had seen you spread open and weak for him, begging him to fuck you. Letting him fuck you up the ass. Wondering just how much the rest of the brothers had been told. 

“Anything you need to say can be said right here.” Evil said without moving an inch. “They’re well aware of everything I’ve done to you. Everything Seiya did to you. Though I am rather perturbed that he got to fuck your ass before me.” Your cheeks lit up and your eyes darted to Sanada who had a smug smirk on his face before they moved back to Evil. 

“You know why I’m here.” You said bitterly, pursing your lips as you glared at him. 

“I know why you’re here and I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it. Right here in front of all of them or it’s not going to happen. Go ahead and ask.” Evil said crossing his arms over his thick chest as you stood contemplating walking out. But you knew without a doubt if you left without meeting his demand Evil would be through with you. And despite what you had been drilling into your own head for months, you weren’t ready for that. 

“I want to come see you.” You said begrudgingly, elaborating only when he waved you. “I want you to play with me in your dungeon.”

“And if I want to play with my knives again? Would you like that?” He asked with a dark smile. 

“I would.” You admitted shamefully. 

“Get on your knees and suck me off.” Evil said suddenly making your eyes widen and dart around the room at your rapt audience. 

“I’m…I’m not going to suck you off in front of them.” You argued.

“Then get out. And don’t come crawling back.” Evil said dismissively turning his attention to Sanada and Naito and resuming the conversation you had interrupted. You shifted from foot to foot, looking nervously at the door and wishing you could find the willpower to walk out that door. But no one could do to you what Evil did. No one satisfied that dark desire inside you the way Evil did. 

Shoulders slumping you stepped towards Evil, dropping to your knees in front of him. 

“Ask me nicely.” He said not even turning to pay attention to you. 

“Evil, may I suck your dick, please?” You asked trying to keep the annoyance you felt from your tone. He waved his hand at his crotch making you move to release him, stroking his cock to hardness before placing him in your mouth and dipping your head down as he continued on his conversation as if you weren’t even there. It was humiliating and you loved it, the dripping in your panties serving as testimony to that fact. 

“Tonight eight o’clock,” Evil said after he came in your mouth, dismissing you with barely a glance. You ran from the locker room rushing back to your boyfriend and hoping you had made it before his match was done. 

Later that evening, almost two hours after your taxi had dropped you off, you sat huddled on Evil’s doorstep, your jacket not doing much against the cold air. He was late, very very late. Finally a car pulled up to the curb and Evil climbed out of the passenger’s seat, waving off Naito as he strolled up the walkway. 

“You’re late.” You said, the accusation losing some muster due to the chattering of your teeth. 

“I don’t answer to you. You answer to me.” Evil snapped as you pushed yourself to your feet. “Get in the dungeon, get naked and get on the fucking table. I’m not playing around with you tonight.” 

You rushed through the hallway to the dungeon door, hurrying down the stairs and stripping as soon as you hit the bottom step. Evil didn’t seem to be in the most pleasant of moods and you weren’t sure what that held for you. 

“I’m not strapping you down.” Evil said as he joined you. “You move or try to get away and we’re done. You wanted this, you take it of your own free will.” 

Your heart climbed into your throat as you watched Evil pull down blades he hadn’t used before on you. Very sharp and dangerous looking blades. And he expected you to lay still while he tortured you? You weren’t sure you could do this. 

“And you don’t get to run away when I’m done with you.” Evil continued. “You go home to your man and figure out something to tell him. I’m not messing around with some bitch who can’t handle what she’s into.” 

“Are you saying….do you want me for more?” You asked, heart pounding. Was he asking you to leave your boyfriend for him? 

His sharp laugh cut through the dungeon. “Fuck no.” He spat. “I barely want you for this. The only reason I keep you around is because it’s so hard to find girls who are so fucked up that they’ll let you do this to them. I don’t give fuck about you.” 

“So you want me to destroy my life for nothing?” You cried. 

“Not for nothing. This is what you want right?” Evil said with a shrug. “You want me to hurt you, to make you cry. To make you feel. That’s why you come begging me to do this right? Because you’re not getting what you need? I don’t really give a shit what you tell him. I just want to watch you suffer.” He stepped up to the table, pressing the blade to your forearm and immediately slicing into the skin. “Now let’s see how red I can turn you.”


End file.
